A New Student
by One Hell of a Potato
Summary: A new girl has moved in Namimori! It's not a regular person either. Will the group manage to reveal her secret? Pairings are undecided. There might be some soon! Rated T for possible swearing and some scenes that may or may not happen! THE OC IS KIND OF THE MAIN CHARACTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Ciaossu! This is my first ever story here! I'm just a beginner as I implied in that last sentence so don't expect too much from me!**

**Also just so there's no confusion here there's going to be an OC in this story.**

**So I have made MAJOR CHANGES to this chappy so you might want to read over some parts of this chapter! **

**(Just a message to those who actually read this chapter before the changes!)**

* * *

><p><strong>From a house near Tsuna...<strong>

BOOOOMMMMM

"HIEEEEEEE!"

Sighing I rolled out of bed. Why? Why does there have to be crazy people living next door? Why can't I just sleep in peace so I have enough energy to watch more anime? Why do they have to disrupt my sleep every morning since I have moved here? Why did my mum decide on moving here? The so called "peaceful" place? Why am I asking myself all these questions? Why did we have to leave/ditch father over in Italy without any money? Oh no... Not only am I going to be late on my first day at school but I'm going crazy!

Oh wait.

Back up a bit.

...

"HOLY MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES-BENZ. IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

The door slammed open. "Dear, if you don't shut up I'm going to have to kill you."

Crap mum woke up. Well it's to be expected with a pair of lungs like mine.

My mums name is actually Yuuki, Kanda Yuuki. Well at least that's how you would say it in Japanese. Our last name is Kanda just to clarify things with those who aren't actually Japanese, in case your confused as to why the last name is first, don't ask me. I don't get it as well.

Ha! I'm willing to bet you actually thought that I am Japanese, didn't you! Heh, don't worry it happens. I'm actually half british! You see my dad, well he could be introduced some time later.

Dressing up at a record speed, I threw on my huge black hoodie and the skirt thing... Ugh. Skirts. My weakness... Adding some of my epic hidden weapons (teehee! I'm a ninja!), I dashed out of the house, running by a group of weird kids... Well then again, who am I kidding? I am probably weird too.

Running I made it to the school gate.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna...<strong>

BOOOOMMMMM

Moving quickly with honed reflexes I dodged a bomb coming from Reborn. "HIEEEEEEE!"

"Reborn!"

A deep baritone voice had answered back. "That's my name Dame-Tsuna, don't wear it out."

Reborn in all his glory stood there leaning on a huge bazooka wearing his normal suit and fedora.

Tsuna who is now on somewhat more friendly terms with him now just glared/pouted at him.

"Mou, Reborn! Can't you use normal ways to wake me up?!"

"Heh. Unfortunately Dame-Tsuna, I would love to continue this lovely conversation, but you should look at something first."

Tilting his head slightly, I stared at the object he wanted me to see.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Dashing out of bed, I scrambled to do my usual morning routine.

Running down the stairs and nearly tripping on the last couple of steps, I ran past my Okaa-san and grabbed a piece of toast. Shoving it in my mouth I ran out the door, only to bump into Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Onii-san, and Chrome were outside waiting for me.

"Ah! Gomen ne, minna! You guys should have went without me!"

"But Juudaime! I'm your right-hand-man! It's my duty to walk you to school everyday!"

"Haha! I decided to come along!"

"EXTREME! I decided to wait for you too Sawada!"

"Bossu..."

Sweat dropping I just nodding my head and started walking ahead of the group, knowing that they would follow me.

On our way to the school with the occasional threats, swearing, and "EXTREME" coming from the group a girl with our uniform ran by us, with a black hoodie on. Completely reminding me we were going to be late.

"That girl can EXTREMELY run!" Onii-san yelled.

"Oi! Shut up lawn-head!"

"Guys! we're going to be late! Run!"

"EXTREME RUNNING!"

"Hahaha!"

"Tch. I'm only going to run because Juudaime said so..."

'Hai... Bossu..."

Running at a break neck speed we had nearly made it into the school when the bell rang.

"Herbivores... For being late for school, I shall bite you to death." A voice rang from behind them.

"HIEE! No Hibari-san! Please!"

"Kami Korosu."

Bringing out bloodstained tonfas out of no where he attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>From an Unknown Tree somewhere...<strong>

"Heh. Todays going to be an interesting day... but this girl... who is she?"

Looking though an empty file with only basic information about the said girl.

"An interesting day it will be..."

* * *

><p><strong>TAADAA! A MAGICAL STORY HAS FORMED ITS SELF OUT OF NOWHERE! Hehe! I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy! <strong>

**Just some information on some things that might confuse you...**

**Reborn is an ADULT! Yes he is! This is two months after the curse broke!**

**Chrome attends Namimori!**

**Mukuro is in a special place right now!**

**The OC is the main(ish) character for this story!**

**There will be pairings!**

**DID YOU NOTICE THE D. GRAYMAN THINGIES I'VE BEEN PUTTING AROUND THE BEGINNING? I hope you did. 'Cause I had no idea what I should name them and it came out of a whim. Hehehe.**

**And I guess that is about all I can tell you for now!**

**(^w^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Thanks to those who had read the last chappy of this story! Once again, I'm still very new at this writing stories thing so please don't criticize me that much! BUT IF YOU ARE GOING TO CRITICIZE ME THEN SO BE IT.**

**Well, onto the story then~**

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna and others...<strong>

Covered in bruises and cuts from a certain prefect, Tsuna and the gang had made it to their classes. Unfortunately though, Ryohei had to go to another classroom than them. Limping into the class Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome went to their seats.

Walking in the class their sensei announced. "Attention! We have a new student today. She had recently came from Italy. Please welcome her."

Everyone turned their heads to the opening door. A pale girl with a black hoodie and black hair long hair that nearly looked blue entered.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time earlier... (with OC)<strong>

Walking into the school with my presence hidden, I noticed some very... interesting... things. For one there is a bloodthirsty black haired boy watching everyone entering the school, but for some reason there's not as much students around as I thought there would be. Maybe because its rather late. Huh. There's only five minutes left to get to my new class. It seems that people around here are punctual. That's rather odd for middle school students now that I think about it... Oh! Would you look at that! The schools rather artistic! There's red splatters all over some of the walls! How cool! They almost look like blood splatters. Wait. Very realistic red splatters on the wall. Sigh. Its blood. ...Well that might explain the mountain of students piled over at that corner... Sweat dropping at my discovery, I laughed at myself.

"Hahahaha! I feel so stupid! Hahaha!" Laughing like a maniac, I soon questioned my sanity.

'Sigh. It seems like I really am crazy...'

At the sound of footsteps I snapped out of my trance.

"Excuse me? Are the new student my class?" The person, now dubbed, sensei asked me.

"Ehh? Yes? Maybe? Most likely? Not really sure but I'll go with yes! I'm you new student, pleasure to meet you!"

'Just smile. Just smile and look innocent. Do not let her know you're plotting her death right now. Show nothing.'

Smiling at the teacher, I then followed her to my new class.

Breaking the silence the woman stopped outside a door and told me. "I'll go in first. Enter when I call you."

Nodding I watched her walk into the classroom.

Soon hearing my cue, I walked in.

Due to the fact that sensei didn't give me anymore directions to follow, I decided to introduce myself.

In the sweetest voice I could muster, I said. "Hi! My name is Yui Kanda! I'm actually part British, but I just came from Italy. Haha! _Don't bother me or face the consequences_."

Ending my last sentence with a glare, I smiled as if I had never threatened 20 students I then skipped to my newly assigned seat. Leaving a lot of people shocked.

Giggling at their faces, I sat down. Then deciding to whip out my drawing book and doodle in it.

Only one thought went though everyone's head.

'What?'

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna<strong>

'Who is she?' Gasping, Tsuna realized.

'She might be in the mafia! She said she came from Italy right? So its possible!'

Quickly I glanced at Gokudera wondering if he thought of the possibility as well. Noticing his narrowed eyes, Tsuna took that as a yes.

RING *BELL NOISES* RING

"JUUDAIME! THAT GIRL OVER THERE IS HIGHLY-!"

Covering his mouth in mid yell Tsuna whispered

"SHHHHH! She might hear you!"

"Hahaha! Tsuna! Calm down! Explain what's going on!"

Explaining my theory to my friends their atmosphere had suddenly changed.

"Bossu... That means we should watch over her then right?" Chome questioned

"TCH! What else do you think it means! Of course we have to watch over her!" Gokudera, now yelling at the poor girl suddenly stops when he realizes why she had asked the question.

"SHES GONE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh... <strong>

**A****s I mentioned in my last chappy I might have pairings but~ I don't know who to pair her up with sooo the characters I'm thinking of is maybe...**

**Reborn-kun**

**Kyoya-kun**

**Take-chan**

**And about her flames it might be...**

**Night**

**Cloud**

**Mist**

**Well, which ever I happen to pick from this list wouldn't really change much of the story line so yeah. I might put up a poll later or something...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
